The Stars Above Us
by MoonAesthetic
Summary: Queen Luna Cowell, an intelligent scientist and a strong nen-user who was able to make a machine where she can able to transfer from one place to another. But that machine still have many errors and such. And one day, something tragic happened and sucked them inside along with the Phantom Troupe. Watch them overcome every obstacles and travel from one diemnsion to another.
1. 1

Chapter 1:

[ Queen's Laboratory ]

She unconsciously smiled with her proud eyes staring at a crystal-like piece as she hold it carefully. Suddenly, the door bursted open where Gon, Killua, Leorio and Kurapika emerged.

"Gon, Killua, Leorio, Kurapika! You came!" Queen slightly tilted her head to see the four of them and called out to their names. "Better not waste my time for calling us out in the middle of the night. So where is the portal or machine you are talking about?" Killua asked boredly as he walked towards Queen with both of his hands inside his pockets.

"Well, I was asleep the whole morning so I called you out this time and besides it still early" She answered.

Queen faced him and bent down to show him the machine or portal he was talking about-- The crystal she was holding earlier.

When Killua saw the crystal, he looked up at Queen with a confused gaze and his eyebrows furrowed. "What? That's just a crystal. I was hoping for a something like a time machine or portal" Killua's face showed that he was not interested. Queen heaved a sigh and placed a chair besides her to sit on.

She crossed her legs and leaned back on her chair, "This is not an ordinary crystal, this is like a portal. When you place this on that machine, it will create a portal leading to another dimension" She pointed at a circular machine where a crystal like the one she is holding is placed on the center floating with black fragments around it.

"Once you activated the machine, it will suck every living person inside, no warnings" She adddd to her explanation.

"Can you set a place, dimension or location to go to?" Kurapika asked. Queen lowered her head and shooked it as a way of saying 'no'

"How can you come back?" Gon asked and sat down on the cold floor like a student listening to its teacher.

"Just use the crystal again" Queen simply answered. "Can you carry the machine inside?" Leorio asked her.

"It will suck it inside leaving no copy from the past place or dimension" She answered. "Does it work? Does it have no errors? Is it breakable?" Killua suddenly became interested and started to attack her with questions.

"Well, yeah, sort of, maybe. I mean, it's still not complete-- the return one isn't complete or still fixed. So please be careful and don't press anything especially that blue button"

"Why?" The 4 of them asked in unison. "The Blue button is to activate the portal. The red one would be the return button. If you pressed the blue button while this machine is quite broken, we will be sucked inside and we will never return except that we need to travel every freaking dimension"

"Why travel or go to every dimension if you can make another one?" Killua asked his eyebrows furrowed. "How can i make another one?! I mean, it will take me like years and the materials are rare that there is a high chance for you to not find it on another dimensions or place!"

"Wait, i'm slightly confused. Can you summarize it or something?" Kurapika leaned his back on the wall waiting for Queen to answer.

"I also don't get it" Leorio finally spoke as he was silent and not speaking earlier.

"Me too" Gon raised his hand and Killua also raised his.

Queen heaved a sigh and massaged her temples, "If you pressed the blue button when the machine is like quite broken or something, we will be sucked in along with the machine but this machine is still not complete and it have multiple errors including the return or red button not working. The only way to get back is to travel every dimension or if possible, we will collect the materials for making this machine as we travel, get it?" Her voice was quite stern and she have this irritated look on her face as she explain like, she have been talking for hours and no one didn't understand her.

"Oh, i get it now" Leorio stated and repeatedly nodding as well as Gon. Killua and Kurapika were silent as always.

"Now then, I will remind you one more time, never ever press the blue butto--" In the midst of speaking, the glass suddenly broke making the shattered pieces fly in the air. Queen who was startled didn't reacted fastly as someone flew towards her and slashed her cheek and her arm making a red-warm liquid flowed down her cheeks and arm. Blood dripped down the floor. The sleeves of her white laboratory gown were now painted in red.

She jumped back far away from the enemy holding her wounded arm. She pulled out a circle thing and a hologram popped out. It was a healing potion or drink. She took it and the hologram became pure solid now. She quickly drank it and it feels like her arms and cheeks are being massaged softly and the wounds healed completely.

She held out her hand and a cube suddenly appeared floating right above it. She positioned her hands like she was holding a gun and suddenly she felt something cold. Two guns magically appeared on her hands.

She looked at her enemy and smirked when she saw who was it, "Nobunaga" She whispered his name. She also looked around and saw Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, Killua and even Hisoka fighting with the other Phantom Troupe members.

How did Hisoka ended up here? Was he hiding? Where did he came out? Shs asked herself but ended up shrugging for having no answer with the questions on her mind. Don't mind it, I should be thankful that he is also here helping us fight the Phantom Troupe.

Completely off-guarded, Nobunaga swiftly and quietly tried to attack Queen but avoided the glass shard on the floor making his waist bump into the table's edge. Queen laughed at his failure for a moment, "What in the world were you doing? This always happens to you whenever you try to attack me"

"Shut up" Nobunaga angrily said and regained his composure and put on a samurai fighting-stance (The one he always do when he is about to attack someone)

Queen also put on a stance where she is holding a sniper when she is actually holding a pistol just to tease him. "Get serious"

"Ok" She said and placed the back of her hands on her waist waiting for him to attack. She was already used to this: The Phantom Troupe trying to steal her inventions, it's either she lose and they ended up getting what they wanted or they would just run away.

Queen was that powerful for she came from a family full of powerful hunters and intelligent scientists. She have an ability to control or master all of the nen categories because her mom made like a potion or something and Queen drank it thinking it was her juice and so, she became wild and fell in coma for months and when she woke up, she was able to control every category of nen.

(Her mother stopped making the potion because of the after-effects)

"You should strike first" Nobunaga suddenly stated and changed its stance into just standing. "What? Ladies first?" Queen asked. Nobunaga didn't budge nor move and remained standing.

Queen just shrugged and in a glimpse of an eye, she appeared behind him and struck his neck using her gun. A loud-thud was heard when Nobunaga's body fell down. "Did you forget that i'm a cat? I'm more faster than you think" Queen stated as she bent down.

Her family was quite crazy because of its inventions. Her great grandmother let her relatives and siblings including herself drank a potion she just made and minutes later, everyone have animal ears on their head and tails on their back. They can hine it with their Nen or just let it be. They will also have that animal's ability (the one they are presenting)

She rose up and looked around to see that they are still fighting. Shd just watched them and let it be because if she helped them, they might get disturbed and lose focus.

While in the middle of watching, she suddenly heard someone shout and she was sure it was Gon's voice. She looked back to see that Feitan was flying towards the portal she just made.

"Don't press the blue button!" Gon shouted but Feitan didn't listen and pressed it.

"Noooo!" Queen screamed as a blinding light covered their surroundings making all of them stop fighting and close her eyes. Queen repeatedly cursed under her breath. She felt herself being sucked into something and repeatedly spinning.

Seconds later, Killua opened his eyes and adjusted his vision. He looked around to see an unfamiliar scene before him before muttering: "Where are we?"


	2. 2

Chapter 2:

"Where are we?" Killua said as he looked around his surroundings. The rest of them opened their eyes and adjusted their vision as all of them were confused and curious at the same time.

Queen looked at the machine and angrily walked towards Feitan and repeatedly shaked him, "Why did you pressed the blue button?! Look at what you did, you brought us to a different dimension, to a different place!"

Queen stopped shaking him and cried with. "What? Why are you crying?" Phinks asked her irritated. "We can go back, so what are you crying at? Idiot" He added clearly not giving a care about what she is feeling.

Queen suddenly stopped crying and faced him with a piercing and cold gaze making him took a step back. "You are the idiot! You don't know anything! We can't go back that easily!" She cried out and continued crying.

Phinks forehead creased at what she said and asked her 'why' in a tone that seems like irritated. Killua took a step and cleared his voice before explaining to him, "The machine was broken and it have many errors including the return button. In order to go back, you need to travel or go at every dimensions or she will make an another one or fix it but the materials were rare and there is a low chance for it to be found here" He was like a teacher teaching in his tone.

Hisoka didn't care and wasn't afraid but he was interested and amused to what he have heard (Adventures, you say?)

"How many dimensions are there?" Machi asked calmly. "There are like 50 or more dimensions"

"50, you say?!" Phinks asked in shook and went towards Queen and grabbed the collar of her lab gown and raised her slighly high above the ground. "Hey woman, are you kidding me?! Do you mean we still need to get past through those 50 dimensions?!" He shaked her repeatedly making Queen's vision spin. "Hey, put her down!" Gon rushed towards Phinks and started to punch him repeatedly but his punches were not that strong.

"Hey kid, stop or i'll remove your head" Phinks threatened Gon but Gon didn't stop. This kid is getting on my nerves, Phinks thought. He loosened his grip on Queen's collar and let go of her. She slumped at the floor and breathed for air because Phink's grip was that tight and his shaking completely choked her.

Phinks bent down to Gon's eye level, "You want a fight?" He asked with a smug yet irritated look on his face and an arrogant tone. Gon narrowed his eyes and nodded accepting his challenge, "Then, sure. Where--" Phinks was interrupted when Franklin suddenly spoke.

"Phinks, that's just a kid. Keep your cool, you are not helping"

Phinks glared at him for a moment before standing up. "Come to think of it, where are we? Were there some books that mention some dimensions and its name?" Shalnark spoke and looked around trying to familiarize hisself with the surroundings.

The only thing they see is ocean and they are riding on a ship, a big ship to be exact. The floor was grass, there was a sun or something infront, the sails were painted with a skull wearing a strawhat. "I don't remember reading one" Shizuku answered still carrying his vacuum cleaner-- Blinky.

"There were none" Queen answered and wiped her tears as she regained her composure. "Nobody still haven't gone through dimensions except us" She added with a crumpled face that can't be explain. It was either she was angry, happy, sad, calm, irritated, confused or cold. She don't know what to do and she didn't expect for this to happen. They were with the Phantom Troupe and Kurapika hated them even though they have settled each other already. Kurapika already collected the eyes of their tribe and placed it on their graves.

"Can you please check if you still have your nen?" Queen asked and all of them nodded.

All of them still have their nen and was able to summon it which made almost all of them relieved. "So we still have--" Queen was interrupted when someone shouted and started to surround them.

"Intruders! Someone intruded our ship!" A voice of a girl was heard throughout the place and people magically appeared before their eyes. "Who are you?" A green-haired guy asked them. He have three swords, two on his hands and one on his mouth.

A blonde-haired guy suddenly appeared before Queen and took her hands without warning and kissed it like a prince. "How could someone beautiful like you be an intruder? You are so beautiful and you look like a princess"

Kurapika, Leorio and Hisoka suddenly took Queen away and glared at the man who was kneeling. The man clicked its tongue and got jealous for a bit.

"Oh~ They look powerful!" Someone wearing a straw-hat suddenly appeared with a grin on his face. "Hey, Nami! Can we recruit them?" He asked as he looked at the lady who shouted earlier. The lady called 'Nami' shouted at the guy with a tone of voice that sounds irritated and with a face that shouted 'unbelievable!'

"You idiot! What if they were marines?!"

"Ehh, they don't look like one" The guy insisted and pouted.

Nobunaga who woke up because of the loud voices shouted, "Shut up, Phinks! You are disturbing my sleep!" Silence suddenly filled the air as they watch Nobunaga rub its eyes and rose on his feet. He stretched its arms and finally got a clear vision of the scene, "Huh? Where am i?"

"You have been sleeping for so long, Nobunaga. It seems like Queen hitted you that hard" Shalnark said. "You're in another dimension, by the way. I'll explain it to you later once this is finished" He added. One thing only came inside Nobunaga's mind and it is: I should not sleep from now on, I always miss something important.

"It seems like they are lost" A black-haired woman entered the scene carryung a book on her hand. As Leorio saw the lady, his eyes suddenly turned into hearts and it seems like it was beating. Such a beautiful lady!

"Oh, it seems like Zoro have some relatives" The blonde-haired guy stated. "Shut up, womanizer" The green-haired guy answered.

"Umm, where are we?" Gon who was confident and courageful asked in an innocent voice. "Huh? Why is there a kid here and there are two of them?" The Green-haored guy called Zoro gave Killua and Gon a confused gaze.

"It seems like they are really lost" Robin stated. "Nami, Nami! They aren't marines because they are lost! We should recruit them!" The guy called 'Luffy' shouted at the orange-haired woman.

"You... Why are you the captain?" She sighed. "Take them inside" She ordered with a serious face and tone of her voice.

"So who are you people?" A robot like person asked them. Nobody bothered to answer and just remained silent.

"We were transported here from another dimension" Killua broke the silence and answered the robot person. "What? You are lying, answer us honestly" 'Nami' stated and pointed a blue stick towards them.

"We are not lying" Gon answered. "Prove it" Nami snickered.

"Nami, on books especially historic ones, Dimensions were always mentioned and there's a rumor or myth that says there are dimensions. We can't be transported to another dimension unless they have a machine or a portal" The black-haired lady--Robin spoke out of nowhere while holding and reading a book. Robin, as intelligent as she is, Nami listened and believed at what she said.

"Prove it. Prove it or show us that you are from another dimension" Nami smirked as if she would be deceived by them. "The machine's outside. The circle one"

"Check it, Chopper" Nami ordered a deer or something and it rushed outside. After a few seconds, it came back rushing, "It's true! There is a machine!"

"Well then do you know me?" The strawhat boy grinned while pointing himself. All of them shooked their heads as a no and the boy seems happy and relieved. Stupid and easy-going, the boy believed them. "Nami that's enough proof they have! We should welcome them!"

"Yo-ho-ho-ho, let's play some music, shall we?" A skeleton suddenly appeared at the scene carrying a violin and played a song for a moment. Gon suddenly shouted at the sight of it, "Killua, Killua! Look! There's a skeleton and it's alive! That's amazing!"

Hisoka fainted a smile as he watched Gon's innocent and childish acts. "Yeah, yeah. I know" Killua answered with a bored tone but he was also wondering how is a skeleton alive and moving? It's creepy.

"So then, we should introduce ourselves!" The 'Luffy' guy said. "I'm Luffy!"

"Chopper!" The small reindeer said.

"I'm Sanji" The blonde guy said with a flirty and seductive tone. He winked at Queen, Shizuku and Machi. What a flirt, Kurapika thought to himself.

"Brook is my name" The skeleton said after playing with the violin. "Robin" The Black-haired lady stated her name as she shot them a sideways glance and continued reading her book after.

"I'm Franky!" The robot-like person have this kind of deep and like a monotone voice as he speak. "Zoro" The green-haired guy said.

"I'm Nami" The orange-haired lady stated. "And i'm Usopp, i'm the captain of the ship!" A guy with a long-pointed nose laughed confidently and proudly with a smug look on his face.

"You're lying, Usopp is lying" Queen stated with a blank look on her face. Usopp maintained on his one-leg up and crossed arms posture while breaking out in cold sweat. How could she know? Can she read minds? He asked to himself.

"Usopp was caught lying again and the same lie of being the captain of the ship" Chopper said and laughed shortly. "Luffy is the captain nor him" Robin added as she flipped a page of the book she was reading. Usopp faced them and shouted, "Why did you tell them?!"

"And you, how did you know?" Usopp faced Queen. "Just a hunch" she calmly answered.

"Ok, ok. Can you introduce yourselves?" Franky politely asked.

"Queen Luna" Queen said. Chopper made a 'wow' expression on his face and excitedly asked her if she was a Queen if some sort of place. Queen giggled and answered him, "No, it's just a part of my name. By the way, you're cute" She complimented Chopper as she smiled sweetly making Chopper blush. Sanji, seeing the sight of it made his nose bleed. A kind heart! A beautifully face and attitude! She's a flower! No, she's also a Queen! He thought to himself.

"Kurapika is my name"

"Leorio is my name"

"I'm Gon!"

"The name's Hisoka"

"Killua"

"Phinks is my name"

"Machi"

"Shizuku"

"Nobunaga"

"I'm Shalnark"

"Franklin"

"Feitan"

"Bononlenv"

"Kortopi"

"Kalluto"

"Chrollo Lucilfer"

All of them looked so simple and ordinary but if you looked at them more longer and observe them, it seems like they have this frightening aura that tells them--The Strawhat Pirates to be aware and don't try to pick on them.

"Can you explain everything? Why are you here and what brought you here?" Nami asked them and avoided their gazes.

"Sure. I was the one who made the machine, i'm a scientist actually. The machine still have errors and such and it includes the return button. Someone pressed the blue button which activsted the portal and we were brought here accidentally. That's all" Queen explained to them.

"We can't activate the machine unless we are far away from you because once you activated the portal, it will suck every living person who are covered or included in the 100-meter diameter or something" She added. "And as much as possible, i can fix the machine if we have some materials that we can find in this dimension or place. If not, we need to travel every dimension"

The pirates who listened to her explain keep nodding their heads repeatedly. "What materials do you need?" Franky asked.

Queen stated every materials needed as if she memorized all of them, "Dragon's scale and Breath, A shard of every gems and ores, The Maiden's Tears, The Angel's Crystal, A heart of a Dinosaur and a Diamond" It seems like she was going to make a sort of potion or cursed drink because of the materials needed.

"Oh, is a different dragon okay or that is it just a name when you only needed a fish or a mermaid's scale or like an essence?" Robin asked her with an interested look on her face.

"It's fine as long as it's a dragon. We need a shard of Amethyst, Ruby, Gold, Diamond, Copper, Iron, Cobalt, Emerald and many more" Queen answered. "Some of the materials are used to make a Crystal Portal and some were just a mix of ingredients" She added.

"A Dragon's Scale and Breath? There's a dragon that existed but was protected by the government. They have done multiple experiments on that dragon and i'm afraid that if you kill them, they'll hunt you down and kill you. The Government is powerful" Robin explained to them.

Queen smiled at her and showed a thumbs-up, "Don't worry! I won't kill the dragon, I only need to suck its energy and esence for the Dragon's Breath and gather its blood without injuring it"

"How?"

"You see, we came from a different dimension and that dimension have people who have powers, supernatural abilities or a magical ability. It's called Nen" Queen explained to Robin as if she was a teacher teaching her student.

Robin started writing down notes about it as Queen explained further and further about their Dimension.

"Wow, that's amazing" Franky who was listening to her explain said with an amazed face. "Well, yeah. It--"

"Guys! A dragon! A dragon is soaring in the sky!" Nami suddenly entered the scene and said it with a frightened face. All of them stood up and ran outside to see.

They looked up in the sky and saw the dragon was like being pulled by something until it completely disappeared from their sight. "The Government..." Nami mumbled.

"They sometimes use that dragon to attack villages and kill people" Robin staged out of nowhere. Luffy, hearing that clenched his fist and lowered down his hat.

"It seems like Luffy want to save the people and the dragon" Zoro said. Luffy nodded and asked Robin, "Where can be the dragon found?"

Robin smiled, "On The Archea, it's pretty far away and we will arrive there in 5 days"

"Okay! Archea, here we come!"

Kurapika walked towards Queen and stood beside her and leaned down to her ear, "Shall we go with them?"

Queen nodded and shot a sideways glance to see the Phantom Troupe having this face of excitement, "Yeah, we should. Because look, Gon, Killua, Hisoka and the Phantom Troupe wanted to and besides it have something we need" She answered him.

Suddenly, Zoro shot a glance towards their direction and asked loudly, "Will you be coming with us?!"

"Yes!" All of them said in unison.

It seems like Queen's gang and the Phantom Troupe will get along this time. But will they?


End file.
